


Angélique de Peyrac

by Sangdelicorne



Category: Angélique Marquise des Anges - Anne et Serge Golon
Genre: F/M, Ficothèque Ardente, Lemon, Louis XIV - Freeform, Nuit des lemons, Roman historique, Romance, Toulouse - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangdelicorne/pseuds/Sangdelicorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dans un château rose au bord de la Garonne, vivait un prince, beau, jeune, fringuant, il était, comme de bien entendu, amoureux de la princesse.  Ayant vaincu tous ses ennemis, il épousa sa belle, ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants.  Joffrey aurait aimé que les contes que lui racontait sa nourrice fussent vrais.  Las...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angélique de Peyrac

**Author's Note:**

> Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit des Lemons de la Ficothèque Ardente du vendredi 24 août.  
> Thème général de la soirée : les couleurs  
> Premier tirage au sort : parme

 

** Angélique de Peyrac **

 

 

 

Dans un château rose au bord de la Garonne, vivait un prince, beau, jeune, fringuant, il était amoureux d'une princesse. Ayant vaincu tous ses ennemis, il épousa sa belle, ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. Il aurait aimé que les contes que lui racontait sa nourrice fussent vrais. Las...

 

La cour du Gai Savoir était illuminée de mille bougies de cette cire translucide vert pâle que le comte de Peyrac faisait fabriquer tout exprès selon une recette qu'il avait achetée à prix d'or à un moine du monastère voisin. La lumière douce qu'elles dégageaient adoucissait les contours du visage, satinait les peaux, faisait briller les yeux. Dans cette atmosphère propice aux tendres épanchements, aux mains qui se cherchent, aux sonnets qui se déclament à mi-voix, derrière son masque, la voix d'or du Languedoc chantait l'amour courtois. Les dames séduites ne le quittaient point du regard mais le noble troubadour n'avait d'yeux que pour la jeune comtesse. Dans ses riches atours, sa beauté fragile émouvait. Plus encore, elle fascinait. Pourtant l'époux savait que ce n'était là qu'apparence. Depuis des mois, Joffrey de Peyrac, comte de Toulouse, mais aussi surnommé le grand boiteux du Languedoc, essayait de séduire sa propre femme. Sans succès. 

D'autres, parmi les plus nobles, parmi les plus belles, étaient à ses pieds. Sa réputation d'amant n'était plus à faire. Il pouvait se vanter de les mener au plaisir suprême. Ce n'était pas lui pourtant qui en contait, ce n'était point dans ses habitudes, c'étaient ses amantes qui le chuchotaient entre elles en la pénombre des alcôves. Confidences à mi-voix de jouissances exaltantes et exaltées. Sa disgrâce, ses cicatrices ne les rebutaient pas. Seule, sa jeune épousée détournait les yeux avec dégoût. De son regard de velours, il suivait la délicate main blanche portant l'anneau des Peyrac. Elle lui en voulait, il le savait, de ne pas s'être déplacé pour leurs accordailles. Bernard d'Andijos était revenu enthousiasmé du fin fond du Poitou où il l'avait envoyé épouser par procuration cette jeune chèvre sauvage, pourtant de noblesse ancienne. Il vantait à qui voulait l'entendre la beauté, la grâce de la jeune épousée. Pouvait-il deviner qu'il n'exagérait et qu'il tomberait, à son tour, follement amoureux de celle qui n'était pour lui que l'objet d'une transaction financière indispensable à l'achat d'une mine nécessaire à ses expériences et la future mère de ses enfants. A condition qu'elle veuille bien de lui. Il n'était point dans ses us de forcer une femme.

Il revint à ses invités et à sa cour d'amour. Il aimait y enseigner les plaisirs de la chair, les plaisirs des sens. Il en avait fait un art. Ôtant son masque, il se leva pour aller se placer derrière la chaise de sa femme. Ainsi elle ne le verrait pas. La main posée sur son épaule, il continua à discourir. Du bout des doigts, il caressait doucement sa nuque tout en conseillant aux hommes désireux d'honorer leurs maîtresses d'éviter de bâfrer avant une nuit d'amour.

Il sentait les frissons qui parcouraient le cou gracile de la comtesse. Il ne se permettait ses doux attouchements qu'en public, lorsqu'elle ne pouvait le fuir. Elle rougissait alors délicieusement. Elle était aujourd'hui particulièrement à son avantage dans une robe parme, gansée de cette couleur plus foncée qu'ont les violettes, symbole de sa ville. Sur le panier et les nombreux jupons de linon immaculé, la soie rebrodée d'argent s'étalait. Chaque mouvement de sa jeune femme mettait en évidence le chatoiement du délicat tissu. Il semblait alors au doux balancement de ses hanches, la vêtir d'un matin levant sur la Garonne. Il avait ouvert pour elle les coffrets des bijoux de la famille de Peyrac. Certains étaient de facture très ancienne comme la massive parure d'améthystes qui ornait sa gorge délicate et ne cachait pas le haut de la poitrine qu'il devinait admirable. Il imaginait la forme des deux globes laiteux couronnés d'une aréole sombre, la peau douce, frémissante, sensible aux effleurements, aux baisers, aux mordillements. Il aimerait les sortir de leur écrin de dentelle arachnéenne, les embrasser religieusement, avant de la faire gémir de désir sous ses caresses.

—  Le marquis de Mouray sollicite votre avis sur le sonnet qu'il vient d'écrire, mon ami, dit sa voix mélodieuse qu'il connaissait bien moins harmonieuse quand la colère la faisait frémir, quand elle relevait la tête fièrement pour le défier, lui le puissant comte de Toulouse et qu'il se perdait dans ses yeux du même vert que la friandise confite qu'était l'angélique dont elle portait le nom et qui brillaient alors du feu de l'enfer.

Quelle couleur auraient-ils dans le plaisir ? Il donnerait son fief, ses richesses, sa flotte pour le savoir. Il écouta avec ennui les quelques vers plats que débitait d'un ton morne le jeune freluquet. Il lui répondit que l'amour demandait de l'ardeur autant que du savoir-faire et que dans son poème il en faisait bien peu cas. Cette soirée commençait à le lasser. Seule la proximité de son amante, de son parfum délicat l'y retenait. 

—  Qu'en pensez-vous, ma dame ? lui fit-il.

—  Il me semble, en effet, que vous faites la part belle aux soupirs et bien peu de cas de la passion, Monsieur le Marquis.

—  Il est certain, Madame la Comtesse, intervint présomptueusement le chevalier de Germontas qui avait bu beaucoup, que la dame de nos pensées y est pour autant. Je gage que vous, Peyrac, n'avez, devant les charmes de votre épouse, nullement ce problème. Elle bouleverserait les sens de n'importe quel homme, ceux du roi lui même qui est fort porté sur la chose.

Il se raidit. Sa main vint se poser protectrice sur l'épaule d'Angélique de Sancé de Monteloup, comtesse de Peyrac. Les regards de cet immonde porc qu'était le neveu de l'archevêque de Toulouse, salissaient les femmes qu'il dévisageait avec impudence. Il faisait l'amour comme il faisait la guerre, sans aucun respect. Sa jeune femme tourna son visage vers lui. Il lut l'inquiétude dans les iris verts qui se posèrent sur lui. A cause de qui ce souci ? Pour lui ? 

—  Malheureusement, Chevalier, je suis très jaloux de mes trésors. Mon épouse a toute ma dévotion et tout mon respect. 

—  Allons donc, comte, votre réputation n'est plus à faire. Cette cour en est témoin. Vous aimez et consommez les femmes comme les bons vins et la bonne chair. 

—  Que n'écoutez-vous les propos de cette cour avec plus d'attention. Cela vous aurait appris qu'il faut, avant tout, aimer. Et nulle dame ne peut se targuer de mes hommages depuis mes épousailles. La comtesse est la seule dont j'honore la couche.

—  Me ferez-vous croire, comte, que la voix d'or du Languedoc prône la fidélité ? railla le chevalier de sa voix grasseyante. 

—  Elle chante l'amour et le respect de celui-ci, fit-il calmement en posant un baiser sur la main de sa femme.

—  Soyez prudent, mon ami, lui glissa-t-elle à voix basse. Il est dangereux. Il ne cherche que l'occasion de vous nuire.

Il lui lança un coup d’œil étonné. Avait-t-il réussi à l'émouvoir enfin ? 

—  Je ne peux le laisser vous offenser, ma mie.

Sa main fragile était venue se poser sur la manche de son pourpoint. Il se perdit dans le regard attaché à lui. Il avait l'impression que pour la première fois, enfin, elle le voyait autrement que comme le grand boiteux du Languedoc.

 

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés. Il n'avait plus réuni la cour du Gai Savoir. Il avait quitté ses laboratoires et ses mines, oublié les affaires de Toulouse pour se consacrer à son épouse. Il l'avait comblée d'attentions, lui avait fait visiter leur pavillon en bord de Garonne, l'avait emmenée dans les vérifications de ses métairies, puis, à sa demande, à la mine qui avait provoqué leur mariage. Il avait découvert un esprit curieux et plein de bon sens, un sens inné des affaires. C'est bien la première fois que pour séduire une femme, il lui parlait impôts et taxes, négoce et importations plutôt que bijoux, tissus précieux et dentelle de Bruges. Pourtant. 

Au son de sa canne, il s'approcha d'elle qui faisait sa toilette. Tous les soirs, il restait là à la contempler, avant de se retirer dans sa propre chambre, brûlant de désir. Il aimait à la regarder assise devant sa coiffeuse lorsqu'elle brossait sa longue chevelure. Il imaginait ses mains dans la masse dorée et soyeuse, odorante. Il y plongerait son visage pour la respirer. Il en était fou, elle était devenue sa vie. Sans un mot, il posa sur la coiffeuse l'écrin de cuir noir. Elle tendit une main timide, hésitante vers l'objet. Elle finit par l'ouvrir. Le soupir qu'elle poussa en découvrant le diamant noir le fit sourire. Il lui avait coûté une fortune. Elle ne le remercia pas, ne lui sauta pas au cou en minaudant comme ses précédentes maîtresses, elle murmura un seul mot.

—  Joffrey.

Elle ne l'avait jamais appelé par son prénom. Instinctivement, il tendit une main vers sa nuque, vers ses cheveux. Il mêla ses doigts aux mèches brillantes. Elle ne bougea pas. Les yeux fixés sur le miroir, regardant son reflet, elle leva une main et passa un doigt sur la cicatrice qui déformait sa joue. 

—  Je vous fait toujours autant horreur, constata-t-il effroyablement peiné.

—  Votre âme est belle, souffla-t-elle.

Il en resta tétanisé. Il écarta la chevelure et posa ses lèvres sur l'épaule nue. Elle eut un frémissement involontaire, haussa le bras vers lui, pour le repousser, pour l'attirer, il ne savait, doucement le bras retomba. Il quitta la chambre, amer.

 

Il regardait sans aménité la femme tendue vers lui. Elle avait été une maîtresse des plus agréable, ardente, chaude comme la braise. Elle semblait brûler d'un feu inextinguible. Mais, pour lui, ce temps là était révolu. Son corps aux formes généreuses ne le tentait plus. Elle avait les seins trop gros, les hanches trop larges, le teint trop pâle, les yeux trop noirs, les cheveux trop foncés. Larmoyante, à ses genoux, elle n'avait rien de commun avec sa fougueuse et rebelle pouliche poitevine.

—  Voyons, Carmencita, vous vous abaissez, lui fit-il d'un ton un peu agacé par tant de manque de pudeur. 

—  Je vous aime, Joffrey. Vous me reviendrez quand vous aurez déniaisé cette petite oie blanche, s'écria-t-elle. Vous ne vous contenterez pas du devoir conjugal.

—  Laissez-là vos illusions. Je ne vous reviendrai jamais. Nous avons pris beaucoup de plaisir ensemble, mais il n'y avait point de sentiments à la clef. Je suppose que vous aimez votre époux, comme moi j'aime la comtesse de Peyrac. 

—  Vous l'aimez ! s'exclama-t-elle. 

—  Plus que ma vie, confirma-t-il.

C'est seulement en tournant les yeux vers la porte qu'il vit Angélique s'éloigner. Qu'avait-elle entendu ? Il ne le savait.

 

Comme le dernier soir de la cour d'amour, elle avait mis une robe de cette couleur parme qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement. D'un tissu léger, brodée finement de bouquets de violettes, elle affichait avec indécence la jeune poitrine ferme de son épousée. Indifférente à la chose, elle se promenait dans le parc, respirant une fleur, en caressant une autre. Quand elle se laissa tomber sur la pelouse, devant la pièce d'eau et baissa la tête, il sentit son cœur se serrer. Pleurait-elle, son amante ?

Il délaissa son bureau pour se diriger vers elle. Une fois de plus sa claudication trahit son approche. Elle leva vers lui son regard lumineux un peu trop vert, un peu trop humide. 

—  Voulez-vous rentrer chez votre père ? s'entendit-il dire. 

—  Vous me renvoyez ? fit-elle d'une voix empreinte de colère. 

Elle avait sauté sur ses pieds comme la jeune rebelle qu'elle était encore à ses heures et se dressait devant lui, indignée.

—  Vous n'êtes pas heureuse, constata-t-il.

—  Ou pas assez noble, pas assez digne pour être la comtesse de Peyrac. Après tout, je ne suis qu'une jeune chèvre reproductrice que vous avez achetée afin de l'engrosser et qu'elle porte vos descendants.

—  C'est exact, admit-il. Le chantage de votre père m'avait mis hors de moi. Je ne vous ai demandée en mariage que parce que Monsieur de Sancé m'a fait très clairement comprendre qu'il ne me vendrait la mine qu'à cette condition. J'en ai eu des paroles malheureuses et quelque peu irrespectueuses à votre égard. C'est aussi pourquoi j'avais envoyé Andijos vous épouser par procuration. 

Il suivit sur ses traits l'expression que provoquaient ses dires. Il avait l'impression d'avoir encore alourdi son cœur. 

—  Vous m'avez achetée et lui m'a vendue, soupire-t-elle.

—  Cela ne veut nullement dire que nous ne vous aimons pas. Chacun à notre manière. Votre père est ruiné, il vit moins bien qu'un métayer. Il fait au mieux. Quant à moi, j'ai appris à connaître la comtesse de Peyrac. Ma mère, qui était une maîtresse femme, l'aurait beaucoup appréciée. 

 

Une fois de plus, il était dans sa chambre. Elle dormait. Il la regarda sourire dans son sommeil. Le comte de Peyrac amoureux fou d'une jeune vierge. Cela était-il assez risible ? Elle esquissa un léger sourire qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu, une expression sensuelle et charmeuse. 

—  Joffrey...

Son prénom sur ses lèvres avait, chaque fois, le don de le stupéfier. Il s'assit côté ruelle et caressa du revers de la main la joue, effleura du doigt les lèvres vermeilles, hésitant à y poser les siennes. 

—  Joffrey, soupira-t-elle.

—  Oui, ma mie, souffla-t-il. 

Cela suffit à la réveiller. Ses grands yeux verts le fixaient. Il osa, se pencha vers elle et effleura tendrement ses lèvres des siennes. Elles étaient fraîches et douces. Et surtout, elle ne le repoussa pas. Une main sur sa taille chaude et ferme sous ses doigts, l'autre dans ses cheveux qui s'étalaient sur l'oreiller, il posa des baisers sur son visage avant de retourner à sa bouche, que doucement elle entrouvrit, et il en goûta enfin le nectar. 

—  Arrêtez-moi, ma douce, après ce sera trop tard. 

Elle ne dit mot. D'un geste nerveux, il enleva son pourpoint, sa chemise. Une main timide effleura sa peau dévoilée. C'est lui qui gémit de ce simple frôlement. L'attente avait décuplé son désir. Sa main délaça la chemise et libéra les seins blancs, chauds et doux, juste faits pour ses paumes. Il y posa les lèvres, il la sentit se raidir un instant avant de s'alanguir, tout à lui livrée. Ses lèvres voyagèrent sur le corps juvénile qu'il dénudait. Ses doigts effleurèrent à peine la toison blonde, il ne voulait pas l'effrayer, sa farouche pouliche. Il revint à sa bouche qu'il investit. Une douce caresse sur sa nuque lui apprit qu'elle ne serait pas passive. Quand il voulut s'éloigner, c'est elle qui chercha sa bouche. Ses mains expertes explorèrent le jeune corps frémissant qui maintenant se cabrait contre lui en élans fougueux. Il taquina les seins dont les mamelons durcissaient sous ses doigts, sous ses lèvres, descendit vers le ventre plat, avant de caresser les jambes, les cuisses. Les doigts fins apprenaient sa poitrine, ses épaules, son dos, revenant à la nuque, elle l'attira à elle pour un baiser passionné qui le laissa pantois. Il s'insinua entre ses cuisses appuyant sur son pubis son désir dur de six mois d'attente. Loin d'avoir un geste de recul, elle vint vers lui avec un gémissement de plaisir. Du bout des doigts, il frôla à peine la cavité humide d'envie. Les yeux pleins de désir, la bouche gonflée de baiser, elle arqua son corps qui devança sa main. 

—  Joffrey, gémit-elle.

Il la caressa, sentant grossir sous ses doigts le bourgeon de cette femme qui s'épanouissait. Quand monta dans la nuit sa plainte de jouissance, il était bien près de celle-ci, lui aussi. Pourtant, il la voulait à lui. Ses deux mains sur ses hanches d'un coup doux mais ferme, il la fit sienne. Elle eut un cri de surprise ou de douleur, il ne savait. Peut-être un peu des deux. Il la rassura de mots qu'il n'avait jamais prononcés car il n'avait jamais aimé. Pour elle, il tempéra son désir, son ardeur et c'est en lents va-et-vient qu'il fit monter son plaisir. Sa jouissance était indescriptible. Il ne quittait pas des yeux son beau visage, elle ferma les paupières pour lui échapper.

—  Regardez-moi.

Il la sentit près du plaisir. Il approfondit ses mouvements. Les gémissements devinrent cris, son corps se tendit dans la jouissance, il l'accompagna aussitôt après. 

—  Joffrey ?

—  Oui, ma mie ?

—  Rien, fit-elle boudeuse. 

—  Je vous aime. C'est cela que vous vouliez entendre ? lui murmura-t-il en posant ses lèvres dans sa nuque.

—  Oui, soupira-t-elle. 

Ce fut sa seule réponse. Une autre, plus tard, viendrait peut-être. 

Au matin, ce furent ses lèvres sur sa cicatrice trop sensible qui le réveillèrent. Elle se blottit entre ses bras, la tête sur son épaule. N'était-ce pas celle qu'il attendait ?

  


  



End file.
